


【6.24贺】【露中+苏中】岁月忽晚

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 浮云蔽白日，游子不顾反。思君令人老，岁月忽已晚。2020.6.24
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship, 露中
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【6.24贺】【露中+苏中】岁月忽晚

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：异体；国设；黑历史；纪念日；虽短，要素齐全.jpg
> 
> （最开始标题本来想用“谁念西风独自凉”的“独自凉”，但想了想，还是不要那么缺德了）
> 
> 在Yandex搜索“24 июня”的前五个页面真的没有布加勒斯特会议。

伊万觉得很奇怪：王耀居然不肯来纪念卫国战争胜利75周年阅兵式。

在某些事情上——好吧，诚实点，在关于苏联的事情上——王耀素来是很好说话的，各种意义上的好说话。伊万记得，十年前自己和梅德韦杰夫去拜谒大连的苏军烈士陵园时，王耀居然还陪着自己去了。  
要知道，那个地方虽然写作“苏军烈士陵园”，但却是在沙俄公墓的基础上改建出来的，里面安葬着的两万多具骸骨，只有九分之一是红军，剩下的都是日俄战争中死去（伊万想，王耀肯定不觉得他们是“牺牲”）的沙俄官兵。  
给苏军烈士纪念碑献完花后，王耀就不肯继续往里走了，于是伊万只能一个人前往陵园的后半部分。走到分界线时，伊万鬼使神差地回过头，发现王耀正仰头看着纪念碑上镌刻的苏联国徽，并没有在目送自己。  
伊万的目光扫过碑上那几个他不认识的青铜中文字，愈发觉得没有意思，他继续向远处望去，直到目光被那座紫色大理石砌成陵园正门挡住——啊，刚刚走进来的时候没注意看，那上面是雕刻着苏联16个加盟共和国的红旗？  
摸约过了三五分钟，伊万终于发完了愣，他重新转头的时候，发现王耀正看着自己。  
伊万就像上课走神被抓包的孩子似地迅速转过了身，快步向前走去，把王耀疑惑的目光甩在了身后。

陵园的后半部分就是沙俄公墓，当年沙俄军队建的大理石纪念碑依然伫立着，这上面的字伊万终于认识了：“这里是为了保卫自己的祖国和沙皇、保卫旅顺口而牺牲的俄军官兵。”纪念碑的背面，则刻着密密麻麻的番号，都是参加日俄战争的俄军部队。  
伊万给纪念碑献了花——在中国就是麻烦，拜谒墓地都得准备双份的花束——然后环顾起了四周，和苏军墓地成片的五角星不同，这里被几千个东正教十字架包围着。  
顺着参差不齐的十字架，伊万找到了中国人立的说明牌，上面用中英俄三种语言写着：“它是沙俄侵华的历史罪证。”  
伊万对着说明牌扬起了眉毛，心底隐约有了些疑惑。一个小时后，在翻阅留言纪念簿时，伊万看着用俄语写的“感谢当地政府和人民的精心保护”，终于忍不住开始思考：王耀为什么居然没把这些东西砸了？

咳，扯远了，总之，王耀是极少缺席这类活动的，哪怕真有他不喜欢的环节，大不了那部分不参加就是了。于是在23日晚上，伊万终于按捺不住好奇心，问王耀：“你真的不来？”  
“真不来，你这是第几次问了？”  
“这特别不像你。”  
“如果你的防疫水平能好一些，说不定我也就考虑了。”  
伊万用直觉进行了判断：“不，哪怕莫斯科连续一个月0新增，你也不想来。”他清楚，王耀不喜欢对自己撒谎。  
“……”  
伊万再接再厉：“你不喜欢6月24日吗？”  
“……”

伊万开始用自己的活跃起来的大脑瓜思考：“我猜猜，嗯……你是讨厌1945年的阅兵吗？——不，不太可能。”在王耀回答之前，他自说自话地否认了这个命题。  
王耀有些不耐烦：“万尼亚，我已经派三军仪仗队去捧场了，你上次点的《莫斯科郊外的晚上》也学了[1]。明天你不该很忙吗？去睡吧。”  
“那，耀，不如你直接告诉我为什么？”  
“……”  
伊万等了十秒钟，继续道：“那我想想，1950年……”  
“咔。”  
伊万看着跳回桌面的手机屏幕，疑惑地扬起了眉毛，毫不犹豫地按下了重拨。

在伊万锲而不舍地拨出第五次后，王耀终于还是接了：“万尼亚，你知道北京时间现在是——”  
“你可以拉黑。”  
“……”  
“耀，或许你忘了，可我记得你曾经说过，伟大的俄罗斯民族拥有金子般的品格，比如锲而不舍，比如坚韧不拔。”  
“……”  
王耀没有挂电话，伊万便有些得意：“好，我猜猜——”  
俄罗斯人卡了壳，其实他刚才根本没在认真思考，经过十几秒钟的脑海紧急搜索后，他终于把“6月24日”和“中国”这两个关键词挂上了钩，“你在6月24日把赵紫阳开除出党[2]？”  
“……”  
“……”  
王耀冷笑了一声：“我倒是差点忘了——你可是自由派出身啊！”  
伊万再一次看着跳回桌面的手机屏幕，实在没脸再拨回去，在手机熄屏的同时，他开始生自己的气：为什么第一反应居然是这个？

觉是不用睡了，伊万打开了电脑，开始在Яндекс上搜索“24 июня（6月24日）”。  
把阅兵相关的新闻筛选掉后，伊万先排除了“1920年楚瓦什共和国建立”、“1241年蒙古在西征途中遭受第一次失败”（伊万想：“咦，我是不是该激动一下？”）、“1737年喀山大教堂迎立圣母画像”、“1859年索尔弗利诺战役爆发”等显而易见的错误答案，又在“1932年列宁格勒和莫斯科之间开通了常规邮政服务”、“1934年乌克兰苏维埃首都从哈尔科夫转移到基辅”、“1941年苏联新闻局成立”、“1948年苏联封锁西柏林”等选项中犹豫不决，觉得这些都不够正确。  
伊万滑动滚轮，继续把页面往下拉，看到“1994年俄罗斯与欧盟签署《伙伴关系与合作协定》”时，忍不住开口爆了一句粗话，果断关掉了这个页面。

伊万觉得自己今天真是太不顺了，他关了电脑，滚上了床，试图让自己进入梦境，在时钟快敲响0点时候，他终于放弃了这个主意，重新爬起来，准备去开电脑。  
这时，床头的手机亮了亮——有新消息。  
伊万打开手机，发现居然是王耀发来的：  
“我该为我的不当言辞道歉。遥祝胜利日快乐，万尼亚。”  
王耀用错了词。他很少这样。  
伊万怔怔地盯着屏幕，十几秒后才反应过来：以时差来说，王耀可能一晚上都没睡。

伊万一点儿睡意都没有了，他干脆去灌了两杯伏特加，然后开始用英文在Google上搜索——“我是不是该学点儿汉语？”——在点开第三个搜索项时，他右手一僵，明白自己找到了答案：  
“1960年6月24日，布加勒斯特会议上，中苏两党关系公开破裂。”

注：  
[1] 2015年红场阅兵时，俄方给中国三军仪仗队定的曲目是《莫斯科郊外的晚上》，中方要求换成《喀秋莎》。  
[2] 1989年6月23-24日，中共召开十三届四中全会，会议一致拥护全会审议并通过了李鹏同志代表中央政治局提出的《关于赵紫阳同志在反党反社会主义的动乱中所犯错误的报告》。全会决定，撤销赵紫阳的中央委员会总书记等职务，选举江泽民同志为中央委员会总书记。


End file.
